Forbidden
by Sabulana
Summary: FE8 Seth thinks about Franz while practicing. SethFranz, shounen ai. Chapter 2 up. COMPLETE
1. Forbidden Thoughts

The mid-afternoon sun shone brightly over Renais Castle. The slight summer breeze prevented it from being too hot. 

In the middle of the training grounds, Seth practised his lance alone. It was something he did when he wished to think uninterrupted. Most people would not be willing to approach a paladin when he is waving lance around.

The subject of Seth's thoughts today was the young knight, Franz. He had often caught Franz watching him, which was not unusual as he knew Franz idolised him, but lately something in Franz's gaze had been different. The usual adoration was present but in the last few weeks, something else had accompanied it.

Seth thought he recognised it and it scared him. If he was right, then Franz desired more than just to be like him. If he was right then Franz might desire him.

There were rules forbidding relationships in the Renais military. Homosexual relationships were frowned on even more though not expressly forbidden. Seth suspected it was because the ones originally making the rules never thought much about it.

Franz knew the rules as well as Seth did, so he clearly knew that should he approach Seth about his feelings, then Seth would be forced to turn him down. Of course, Seth would have turned him down anyway…wouldn't he?

A startling part of Seth's subconscious wondered if being with the young cavalier would be so bad. After all, Seth had never felt more than passing attractions towards anyone, concentrating more on his duties as General. If he were to fall in love with Franz…

But no, it could never be allowed to happen. Seth would lose everything if he was caught with the young man, as would Franz. Everything he had worked for would be for nothing.

Although Seth was not even sure he felt anything for the young man. He would have to find some way of testing to see how he really felt. However, if the result was that he really did feel some kind of attraction towards Franz, it could be problematic. Would he be able to control his feelings, put them out of his mind for the rest of his life or would he eventually be overcome by them and forced to confess before it drove him mad?

The paladin paused in his practise. He rested the end of the lance on the ground and rested his forehead against the cool metal. Eyes closed, he imaging Franz in his mind, smiling. Then he changed the vision to show him kissing the young man.

To his surprise, the image did not bother him as much as he thought it might. Then the image changed again and Franz was underneath him, writhing and sighing in happiness and lust.

Seth's eyes snapped open. So perhaps he did feel something for the young man after all. Since he had been focussed on his duties, the feelings had gone unnoticed until now.

It was of no matter though. He and Franz could never be, even if his feelings were reciprocated. There were too many obstacles in the way and too much to lose if they were caught. All Seth could do was put the feelings to one side and forget about them.

The paladin took a deep breath and prepared to continue practising. As he lifted his head he found himself staring into Franz's eyes across the courtyard.

* * *

A/N: This turned out nothing like how I envisioned it. It was supposed to be a one-shot but it may turn into more. But only if the people want it. That's a hint to review, by the way. XD 


	2. Forbidden Feelings

As soon as Seth looked up, Franz knew he'd been spotted. He also had a feeling Seth knew of the secret feelings he tried so hard to hide. But then, Seth always had been observant.

No running now. He had to do what he came here for. Franz had made up his mind to tell Seth how he felt, no matter the consequences. He had been keeping the feelings of attraction deep inside him for a long time and it was getting harder and harder to keep them inside.

"Hello, sir," Franz greeted, approaching the general.

"Franz. How are you getting on?" Seth asked.

"Quite well, sir. I was wondering though… Can I speak to you privately?" Franz asked nervously.

"Of course, Franz," Seth replied. He acted normally, giving no hint that he knew about Franz's feelings. But inside he was feeling more anxious than he ever had in his life.

The general led Franz to his quarters so the young knight could talk while Seth put his weapons away.

Seth's room was located in the castle, part of the benefits of being a general. It was a medium sized room, and quite well furnished located in the north-west wing, near the barracks of the other knights and recruits. There was a large, ornate wardrobe, a dresser and a stand for armour along the walls. There was also a desk in front of the window, littered with official documents and quills. To one side was a four poster bed, with a large chest at the bottom.

Franz sat on the chest as Seth rested his lance against the wall and began to remove his armour and put it on the stand.

"So, what did you want to talk about, Franz?" the general asked.

"Uh…well…" Franz looked distinctly uneasy. "I…I have…um…"

Seth glanced at Franz out of the corner of his eyes. "What's bothering you, Franz?"

"I...have feelings for someone I shouldn't, sir," Franz quietly replied.

"What do you mean? Are they involved with someone else?" Seth asked, deliberately playing dumb.

"No…not really…" Franz replied slowly. "They're…in the military. A higher rank than I am."

"So why have you come to me?" Seth asked.

"I was wondering…what you would do, sir," Franz said.

Seth paused and looked out of the window. He could see Kyle and Forde walking together, talking in the grounds below. "Well, I've never…really thought about it," Seth lied. "I suppose I would just have t ignore the feelings and concentrate on other things."

"Sir, I've tried that and these feelings won't leave me alone!" Franz replied. "No matter what I do, I can't get him-" Franz froze. "Uh… I-"

"You have feelings for a man?" Seth's voice was quiet and non-judgemental. "Franz, you cannot tell anybody about this. You could well lose the position you have earned in the military and in society."

"I know…but, sir… I cannot contain this anymore!" Franz almost shouted.

"Shh!" Seth said, grabbing the younger knight's arms. "Franz, I mean it! The consequences are-"

Franz cut him off with a kiss.

As quickly as it began, it was over and Seth stared into frightened green eyes.

"S-sir, I'm sorry! Really! I-I'll go," Franz stammered, twisting away from his idol.

"Franz, sit down!" Seth ordered.

Franz obeyed, shocked and scared.

"I'll forget about this incident as long as it never happens again. No matter what you feel for me, you have to ignore it, for both out sakes!" the general said, deadly serious.

Franz nodded slowly. "But, General Seth, sir, if you don't mind me asking, why are you not kicking me out of this room and the military?"

Seth had been dreading this question though he knew Franz would wonder. The best thing he could do was be honest and clear. "Because I came to some realisations earlier, and because you are a good knight and it would be a shame to lose you," he replied. "I can pass this off as a folly of youth on your part, as long as this does not continue."

"Realisations, sir?" Franz questioned.

"I…may feel something of a similar nature for you," Seth admitted. "But that does not mean anything as nothing can be done about them. Once you leave this room, it's to be as if these feelings do not exist between us."

"Then while we're in this room, I plan on taking full advantage!" Franz said, suddenly standing up.

"Franz, what-" Seth's question was cut off as Franz seized his shoulders and pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

Startled, Seth stumbled forward into the young man, and they both tumbled on to the bed. Seth tried to pull away, getting as far as parting their lips before he stopped and gazed into Franz's eyes.

"Franz…we have to stop," he said.

"So you want to, Seth?" Franz asked, forgoing the usual titles.

Seth looked down at him for a moment. "No," he replied.

Franz wasted no time in pulling the general down again for a kiss.

This time Seth responded as eagerly as Franz, relishing the warmth. His duties to Renais had not left the general much time to spend with a warm body in his bed and it surprised him how much he missed it, now that he had Franz beneath him.

As for Franz, he was making the most of this opportunity to show Seth how much he loved him because he would probably never get another chance. His hands moved from the general's shoulders to more comfortable positions around his waist.

Seth seemed to be getting more frantic in his ministrations. His hands roamed up and down Franz's sides, pulling up his tunic to touch the warm skin underneath.

Franz moaned at the touch. He couldn't help it. Seth's hands just felt so nice and, along with everything else – the kissing, the feel of the general on top of him as he had dreamt of so many times – Franz just couldn't keep silent any longer.

Immediately, he wished he had.

The general pulled away, leaving Franz gasping on the bed.

"Seth?" Franz slowly sat up to look at him, cheeks flushed and lips swollen.

"Leave," Seth replied, refusing to look at him.

"Sir?"

"Get out, Franz. That should never have happened," was Seth's reply. He ran a hand through his hair. "Forget it ever happened and move on, Franz. Get over these feelings, find a pretty girl and settle down."

Franz swallowed hard. "Yes, sir," he whispered. He stood up and straightened his clothes. "'Bye, sir," he said just before walking out the door.

Seth collapsed against the wall and slid to the floor. How could he have let himself go like that? It wasn't like him to lose control. Perhaps the feelings for Franz were a little stronger than he thought, but it was no matter now. They could never let anything like it happen again.

Sighing, Seth buried his face in his hands and tried to forget what had just happened.

* * *

A/N: I don't think this is going to go any further. Perhaps if I get another idea, but otherwise, this story doesn't have a happy ending for these boys. Thanks for all reviews and more are appreciated. 


End file.
